


совпадение

by simbay



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: au; после победы рюко и сенкецу пропадают с земли, чтобы уничтожить остатки живых нитей. возвращение через много лет.





	совпадение

**Author's Note:**

> привет, ганбастер и дайбастер. имя рюко из сказки искажено, да, как и имя норико, которая в дайбастере вдруг стала ноно рири

— Наото-кун, если ты не начнешь слушать, то этот мелок...

Длинный белый мел в руках Микисуги-сэнсея — оружие грозное. Это вам сама Наото расскажет, ей часто приходилось стирать его с лица. Ага, рука у сэнсея меткая, как метнет — так не увернешься. Наото стыдливо краснеет и извиняется, после чего пытается уткнуться в книгу по истории. Историю то она любила, но не всемирную, и тем более не о фашистской Германии — ей нравилась лишь одна история, рассказанная мамой в детстве. Про храбрую девочку по имени Рюмай, которая одолела противников и вместе с другом отправилась путешествовать в космос, чтобы уничтожить других таких противников. Вот дела-то — Наото уже шестнадцать лет, а она все еще верила в эту глупую сказку. Старший брат ее корил, а вот строгий отец, на удивление, молчал. Может, он поддался материнские чарам и тоже поверил в эту историю? Наото мечтательно вздыхает и в последний момент уклоняется от летящего в нее мелка. «Три — десять! Не в мою пользу!» — мысленно хихикает она.

— Сегодня госпожа директриса ждет очень важного гостя, так что не возникайте — мела у меня достаточно, — предостерегает их Микисуги-сэнсей.  
Сам он на глазах расцветает и, как кажется Наото, даже немного молодеет. Хотя Микисуги-сэнсей всегда молод и цветущ, о чем это она.

Но на этом объявления не заканчиваются. К ним в класс переходит новый ученик — с виду отвязная такая девчонка в темно-синей матроске, они с сэнсеем много раз переглядываются, после чего учитель объявляет ее имя. Девочку зовут Рюко Матой, она не реагирует на приветствия класса и садится рядом с Наото — поясняя это тем, что та похожа на ее старую подругу Мако.

— Ой, а у меня маму Мако зовут! Какое неожиданное совпадение, да?  
Наото не реагирует на летящий в нее мелок, да и не успевает, в общем-то — мелок разбивается о кулак Рюко. Она бросает неодобрительный взгляд на учителя, после чего поворачивается к Наото и кивает, улыбаясь.  
— Ага, неожиданное. Совпадение.

После урока Наото вместе с новенькой идет на общую линейку, где госпожа директриса должна будет встретить почетного гостя. Когда выходит она — госпожа Кирюин Сацки — директриса и хозяйка школы, Наото кланяется ей вместе с остальными учениками. Кроме Рюко — та просто присела на корточки, равнодушно наблюдая за женщиной.

— Эта баба — та самая Кирюин, да? — интересуется она у Наото, но ответа не дожидается.  
Выскакивает на дорогу перед директрисой, вызвав всеобщий испуганный стон, с прищуром смотрит на остановившуюся Сацки и усмехается.

— Я так понимаю, ты и есть та самая Кирюин.

Матой не спрашивает. Утверждает. Громко фыркает и задирает голову. Усмехается.

— Я вернулась, сестра.  
Сацки смотрит на наглую девочку с холодной яростью, которая, к всеобщему изумлению, сменяется улыбкой.

— Мы ждали тебя, Рюко.

И только в тот момент Наото понимает, кто именно перевелась в их школу. Понимает настроение учителя, понимает, кто гость. Ведь это та самая РЮкоМАтоЙ, не правда ли?


End file.
